Pokemon Guardian Adventure
by keybladekurama
Summary: A long time ago there were 13 guardians each guardian had a legendary Pokemon when all the Guardians came together they can summon Arceus. But one day, one of the guardians betrayed the rest of the guardians her name was Yami Aiko she teamed up and controlled all of the evil teams of each region. Her plan is to control Arceus with her legendary Pokemon Darkai can anyone stop her.
1. My First pokemon is so AWESOME!

**Pokemon Guardian Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: My first Pokemon is so awesome**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon rights**

* * *

 _A long time ago there were 13 guardians each guardian had a legendary Pokemon when all the Guardians came together they can summon Arceus. But one day, one of the guardians betrayed the rest of the guardians her name was Yami Aiko she teamed up and controlled all of the evil teams of each region. Her plan is to control Arceus with her legendary Pokemon Darkai can anyone stop her. Now let's meet the the one of many protagonist in this story and his name is Ayo Uchiwa he's the grandson of Sir Nora. Today is his sixteenth birthday which means he gets a starter Pokemon for his region professor._

"Finally I'm able to get my starter pokemon I wonder what i should get maybe a Snivy,Oshawatt, and or a Tepig". Ayo was in a joyous mood because he was getting his first pokemon he was outside his house thinking. "Well standing here isn't going to do anything", he starts walking towards Professor Juniper's house. "Hello Ayo, you're here pretty early it is because you want your starter pokemon that badly"."You know it", "well here they are". She brought three pokeballs and opened them to first reveal a grass snake that looked really strong and was really cocky about it's power, the next one was a shy sea otter with a shell on its bellow, and the last one was a calm and a sincere fire pig that came out.

* * *

"So Ayo these are your pick so which one are you going to pick"? "Hey dude get out of my way, I pick Snivy as my starter because he's cool and awesome too look at" said a trainer wearing black jacket and red and white cargo pants, he had a baseball cap with a blue and black on it with a pokeball in the middle. He had a one strap backpack on his left side, "Kichirou didn't i tell you to wait he was here first and we weren't so slow down". It was a girl that had opposes colors of Kichirou she was wearing a white jean jacket with a dark blue t-shirt under it with a pokeball in the middle, she had ripped jean shorts and the shorts were blood red color.

"Wow she is beautiful if she as nice as she seems", "sorry for anything he caused", "it's ok so who are you"? "My name is Yukiko Kazue and his name is Kichirou Nobuyuki". "Good everyone is here" said Professor Juniper. "So Kichirou you wanted Snivy if i remember here's its Pokeball and five other Pokeballs to catch other pokemon and you can't forget your Pokedex". "What's a Pokedex"? Ayo said pointing at the Pokedex. "Ayo that's a Pokedex it shows what pokemon you have caught and/or seen".

* * *

Kichirou open his Dex and pointed it at Snivy, "This Pokedex belongs to Kichirou Nobuyuki, he has no gym badges and this Snivy knows Leer, Leaf tornado, Tackle, and Growth". "Also his Snivy has a Hasty nature", "cool come on Yukiko get your starter pokemon so we can hit the road and you next time I see Ayo we will have a pokemon battle". Kichirou ran out the professor lab, " he's always like this again sorry about what happened so can please get my pokemon before he runs off", " go right ahead". Professor I would like Oshawatt as my partner", "here you go" she gave Yukiko the same things she gave Kichirou.

Yukiko open her Dex and pointed it at Oshawatt, "This Pokedex belongs to Yukiko Kazue, she has no gym badges and your Oshawatt knows Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun and Focus Energy and it has a Gentle nature". " Here Ayo take this, it was nice to meet you", she gave him her number. "Bye Yukiko", with love in his heart he wanted to meet her again, she ran out the left with Kichirou. " So Ayo looks like Tepig is yours", "it seems so", he walked up to Tepig and put out his hand fora a fist bump and  
Tepig did a fist bump back Professor Juniper gave Ayo Tepig's pokeball and five other pokeballs and pokedex. "Ayo now that you have a pokemon you can be a Guardian trainer like your grandfather so the first thing you should do is collect eighth gym badges then fight the Elite Four and champion".

* * *

"I will now since i have Tepig here to help me, lets see what moves you know",Ayo open his Pokedex and pointed it at Tepig, "This Pokedex belongs to Ayo Uchiwa, he has no gym badges and your Tepig knows Flamethrower, Flame Charge,Tackle, and Defense Curl and it has a Calm nature". "Wow Flamethrower your a special Tepig i'll name you Vulcan", Vulcan nodded his head. "Bye Professor Juniper, Vulcan we need to stop at my house for one last birthday present".

10 minutes later...

"We finally made it", he opened a wrapped box present, there was a glove inside and on the back of the glove was a crystal sphere stone and a note.

 ** _"Ayo this is for you, when you find your legendary pokemon the glove will glow". "Remember to treat your pokemon like family because they are"."I'm glad to be your father so take care son".-DAD_**

"Dad i'll make you proud just you watch". He ran out to the first route to catch his first pokemon. A pokemon with blueish toyish body with a yellow ring around its neck, its long black legs, and had light blue tail,body and arms with white oval circles on the back of its paws and had a black mask with white outlines and one eye had black pupil while the other had dark grey mixed with blood red pupil. "Wow what kind of pokemon are you and why is my glove glowing"? "You must be my legendary pokemon I have to catch".

* * *

 _"My name is Riolu the Emanation Pokemon and i'm talking to you threw telepathy and i wish to challenge you Ayo and if you win i'll join your party and if you can't beat me then I will be taking that glove". "Call this a test of strength so let's"_ "battle" said both of them in unison, Riolu ran and kept hitting Tepig with his paws. "Vulcan dodge his attacks and use Tackle", Vulcan moved backed and kept charging at Riolu but Riolu only took the hits. _"My turn",_ he dodge Vulcan's last Tackle and used Bide which released all the damage it took from Vulcan's Tackle and which was a lot, Riolu pounded Vulcan to the ground with it's paws. "So that's why you stood there and took all those hits of Vulcan's Tackle, so you could Bide five times stronger".

"I knew you were planning something like this so me and Vulcan have something in store for you", _"which is"?_ Vulcan's Special Ability activates Blaze, powers up Fire-type moves when my pokemon is in trouble". Vulcan's body was surrounded by fire,his eyes glow red and had flames in them, "this is good for us because his Flamethrower is stronger". "Now unleash your most powerful Flamethrower", Vulcan releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth that swirls at the Riolu, they covered and Riolu was on the ground weakened . _"You and Vulcan are really strong if i come with you I can be strong as you guys but I am a pokemon of my word I will join your party",_ Riolu went up and took one of Ayo's pokeball and tapped on the center of the pokeball and it opened, then a red flash surrounded and shrunk Riolu then the pokeball close and shook three times and it rested still for a few seconds.

* * *

 _"Ayo since you caught me, you are now an Aura Guardian, now you can use the aura you can even teach Vulcan to use Telepathy if you want to". "Really who do i do that"? "I'll tell you tomorrow I'm tired so I'm calling it a_ day".


	2. I am an Aura Guardian

**"Pokemon Guardian Adventure**

 **Chapter 2: I'm going to be an Aura Guardian**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon rights**

 _Italics- pokemon and Ayo are using telepathy_

* * *

"What else can an Aura Guardian do"? Ayo asked _"First you need to learn how to teach telepathy to your pokemon like Vulcan so you don't have to be shouting out moves you could just send it mentally and this is how you make a bond with all of your pokemon, it's pretty simple all you have to do is focus all the A_ _ura around you then you transfer it too_ _Vulcan"_ Riolu said. _"With that glove you cad focus Aura more easily and you can do more things with Aura"_ Riolu stating _._ "Ok let's try this" Ayo raised his left hand in the air and close his eyes, wind started flowing into the glove and the stone on the back turned blue,Ayo could feel the Aura in his hand.

"So this is Aura, now all all I have to do is transfer the Aura to Vulcan" Ayo trying not to mess this up. The blue Aura turned into Fire red then Vulcan absorb it threw his nostrils."Te~pig", blasted a fireball from it's mouth. _" Hi Trainer Ayo thank you for picking me and thank you for giving me the ability of Telepathy"_ said Vulcan. _"So this is Riley_ _the Emanation Pokemon, he's a Riolu but I gave him a name just like so do you like it Riley"?_ Ayo asked "It's a fine name"," how did you know my name in the first place"? Ayo asked.

* * *

 _"My Mother Hiroko was your father's legendary pokemon she told me lots of stories about her and your dad","cool and Vulcan it's time for all of us to train"_ Ayo said happily _. "Yeah we need to be strong for the first gym leader" Ayo said. "Ok then let's do it"_ Vulcan said _,"it's settle let's go and train"!_ Riolu said

3 hours later...

"Good job guys we actually did" Ayo said. "Riley learned Aura Sphere and Copycat and Vulcan learned Ember and Rollout " Ayo was remember the moves they learnt. "Let's go t the pokemon center and rest for the night" Ayo said. "Yeah Ayo T'm tir~ed " Vulcan and Riley went to sleep.

5 minutes later...

"We're here for a room" Ayo told the Nurse Joy. "Ok I will take your pokemon for to go and heal them" said Nurse Joy."Goodnight~th~en" as Ayo was dozing off while he was walking away.

* * *

"So let's see what we have here", she opened the pokeballs and found Riley and Vulcan sleeping. "Oooo lalala what do we have here, a Tepig and a Riolu". "I wonder how the bosses are going to feel about this". She then went to a computerphone and she called "the bosses". "Hello Nurse Joy of Accumla Town, do you need something" said a old man silhouette. "Well I have stolen a Tepig and a Riolu from a trainer". "Good job we will have it picked up by tomorrow morning".

"I will see you then,Nurse Joy of Accumla Town signing off". "Giovanni do you really think that will work" said a man wearing all blue pirate like clothes. "Yes it will because I will send over my two best henchmen over there" said Giovanni. "Archie just believe in him if he messes up she will deal with him" said a man wearing all red, and a scientist labcoat.

* * *

"Shut up Maxie you know you shouldn't mention her name unless you have something really important to say to her". "Will both of you be quiet"! said a man wearing a gray astronaut jacket with black out and he was wearing black pants. "You too are very annoying, why can't you get along for once"? said the same man . "Giovanni you have a 32.2 chance that this might work, and to answer your question Cyrus both of them are stupid I mean trying to create more land and more oceans" said a man holding a tablet with a lab coat on with blue crescent moon hair.

"Play nice Colress this isn't the the time to be fighting" said and older man who looked like a king with eyes on his forward cape. "Ghetsis I'm only being honest", "I know your are but we have to work together if we want to accomplish are separate goals and if we don't work as a team she will punish all of us".

* * *

Next day...

" I feel rested now time to get my pokemon back". By the time Ayo go to the main desk no one was there. "Where's my pokemon"? Ayo heard noises outside then he ran outside to see what all the ruckus was all about. "Hey you where's my pokemon"? "Hmph", " prepare for trouble" said a boy teenagerwith a red baseball cap on with a pokeball in the middle ,wearing a t-shirt with red and white on it with black sleev es with a pokeball backpack and he was wearing jeans.

"Make it double" said a girl teenager with a red bow in her hair, wearing a red singlet and dark blue shorts and yellow shoes. "Hey Red don't you think this motto is long and stupid". "... Ok this time we won't finish it, Ayo were taking your pokemon and giving it too" " the bosses".

* * *

"Give them back Red and May" ! said Kichirou. "Kichirou what are you doing here"? Ayo asked. "Kichirou I told you to wait for me" Yukiko said. "That sounds like Yukiko", " hi Ayo we saw you running outside so we thought something must be up, so I'm guessing those too stole your pokemon".

She was pointing at Red and May. "May let's get they ruined the party" Red said. "But what about the pokemon", "we could beat them in a pokemon battle with ease". "So let the pokemon go", "alright but I'm not getting in trouble for this" May said in a concern tone.

* * *

May threw Ayo's pokeballs at him , Ayo checked to see if they were alright, they were both still sleeping. "Good their safe" Ayo said with a sigh. "Hey you three go get stronger so you challenge the your first gym leader with ease , I thinkAyo you should fight Elesa the electric gym leader".

"Train your pokemon ,then collect 8 gym badges because you three especially you, Aura Guardian has something waiting there for you" Red said it like it was a warning. He was pointing at Ayo, he knew what he had what he was even knew what kind of powers he had then they vanished without a trace.

* * *

"Ayo what did he mean by Aura Guardian"? Yukiko asked. "Ummm I will tell you later but not now"Ayo said. "So Ayo how many pokemon do you have"? Kichirou asked. " I only have two pokemon", "really well I caught four pokemon" Kichirou said in a gloating manner. "So Elesa get ready to battle me because I'm going to win that gym badge


	3. My first Pokemon battle

Pokemon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 3: My First Pokemon Battle how interesting

"Ayo I challenge you to a Pokemon battle" Kichirou said. "Ok this will be good training before the Gym and Gym Leader" Ayo said. "Yukiko can you please judge this Pokemon battle?" Ayo asked. "It would be my honor being a judge of this battle, this is going to be a Double Battle, neither player can swap out Pokemon" Yukiko said. "I choose you Vulcan and Riley"Ayo said. "Wow what kind of Pokemon is that" Kichirou said pulling out his Pokedex.

"This Pokemon is not in the Pokedex please try again later" Kichirou's Pokedex said. "So a mystery Pokemon this would be nice, go Eaglet and Costa" Kichirou said. _"What's that Riley" Ayo said using telepathy, "the one on the right is Rufflet is a Normal-Flying~Type Pokemon it knows Peck,Leer,Fury Attack,and Scary Face, Rufflet is a strong and brave Pokemon" Riley said using telepathy. "The one of the left is Tirtouga it's a Water-Rock~Type Pokemon and it knows Bide, Water Gun, Protect, and Withdraw" Riley told Ayo._

 _"Tirtouga is really bulky but Vulcan needs to watch out for its Water Gun, Water Gun can knock him out cold" Riley said._ "If everyone is ready then let us get this battle underway" Yukiko said. "Battle" both of them said in unison. "Riley use Force Palm on Costa, and Vulcan use Ember on Eaglet" Ayo said. "Eaglet dodge it and use Peck on that mystery Pokemon and Costa use Bide" Kichirou said. The small bird jumped up to dodge the small fire attack but the fossil turtle stood still and took the attack from fighting toy. "Costa good now use Water Gun on that Tepig and Eaglet hold down that Tepig so it can't dodge the attack" Kichirou said. The fossil turtle was charging up a medium water spiral attack in its mouth then unleashed it at Vulcan.

Then one female Pokemon got in the way it was a toadish Pokemon with bumps all of its body, "wow a Palpitoad" Yukiko and Kichirou said. "What does it want, it interfered with the battle ?" Ayo asked. Palpitoad then helped Vulcan up. "It seems Palpitoad likes your Tepig" Kichirou said. "Hey Palpitoad do you want to join our team or did you just want to help us out?" Ayo asked. _"I want to join your team if Tepig is part of the team" Palpitoad said, "he is but I have to catch you first"Ayo said. "Ok do it right now " Palpitoad demanded, "I'm sorry but I am in the middle of a battle we will do it after the battle when we're done" Ayo said. "Do you promise me that, because it's not nice making promises you can't them" Palpitoad said._

 _"I promise" Ayo said,_ "can we continue with the battle and Ayo stop staring at that Palpitoad" Kichirou said. "Please continue with the battle" Yukiko said. "Hey guys I think it's time for us to finish this battle, Riley use Aura Sphere then Vulcan when I say it use the most powerful Flamethrower you have on the Aura Sphere" Ayo said. Riley charged a small blue ball made out of Aura and charged his Flamethrower. "Now!" Ayo said shouting. Riley released the Aura Sphere at Costa and Eaglet and Vulcan unleashed his Flamethrower at the Aura Sphere, then it exploded right next too Eaglet and Costa. When the smoke cleared Costa and Eaglet had swirls in their eyes.

"Ayo wins" Yukiko said, "hey I still had two more Pokemon left" Kichirou said angrily, "you need to keep them at full strength just in case more people come by wanting to steal your Pokemon so you can defend yourself against them" Yukiko said convincing Kichirou's mind. "You're right Yukiko again but I wouldn't have lost if that Palpitoad didn't get in my way" Kichirou said . "So Ayo I will be seeing you later come on Yukiko" Kichirou said. Kichirou and Yukiko started walking away."Wait Kichirou, wait for me" Yukiko said falling behind.

" _So Palpitoad do you want to battle me and Vulcan" Ayo said, "I do lets get this battle started" Palpitoad said._ "Vulcan use Tackle on Palpitoad" Ayo said, Tepig ran up and hit Palpitoad on it's head but Palpitoad just stood there taking the hit, "umm Palpitoad you need to actually do something like attacking or defending you can't stand there" Ayo said.

 _"I will do whatever I want to do" Palpitoad said._ "It looks like she isn't going to do something let's pack up for the first Gym Leader" Ayo said turning around with a smirk on his face. _"Who do you think you are?!" Palpitoad asked._ Palpitoad used Uproar to get his attention, "ok I get" Ayo said. "He threw a Pokeball at Palpitoad and the Pokeball shook three times then it rested still for a while , "I will name you Aqua, Aqua the Palpitoad" Ayo said. "Do you like that Aqua?" Ayo asked, "yeah i do now I'm part of a Pokemon team.

 _"So Ayo what should we do now" Riley said. "Why don't we fight Elesa for her Gym Badge?" Vulcan said. "Is that ok with you Aqua?" Ayo asked. "Yeah we need that Gym Badge to start off this Pokemon League Champ" Aqua said. "Ok it's decided lets go challenge Elesa for her Gym Badge" Ayo said._

30 minutes of training and healing…

"We finally made it to Elesa's Gym, Elesa I challenge you for your Gym Badge" Ayo said. Then a woman who look like a fashion model appeared with black and yellow mix stripes and black leggings. Who would you be looking for?" the mysterious model asked. "I am looking for Elesa the Electric Gym Leader, I heard that she was here and I want to challenge her" Ayo told the model.

"Why are you looking for her?" the mysterious model asked again. "I am here to challenge her for her Gym Badge" Ayo said, "then you found her, I am Elesa, I am the Gym Leader of Striaton City so if you want my Gym Badge you will have to beat me in a battle" Elesa said looking at Ayo.

"Ok let's get this battle on the road" Ayo said. "I will be the referee for this match" a woman voice said. "Why does that voice sound familiar?" Ayo asked. "So Ayo it seems you can't even say hi to your friends, I thought we were friends" Yukiko said. "Wait that's Yukiko's voice" Ayo said.

"What took you so long to realize it was me?" Yukiko asked. "I don't know but why are here?" Ayo asked. "I was going to challenge Elesa for her Gym Badge but I saw you talking to her so I thought I would wait for my turn" Yukiko said. "Ok so let's go Elesa" Ayo said.

"This will be a three on three match with only the challenger allowed to swap his Pokémon" Yukiko said. "Go Emolga, this is my very first Pokémon and she is really hard to fight against and to beat" Elesa said.

He looked up to see a black flying squirrel with yellow wings. "I choose you Vulcan" Ayo said, "now that both trainers have a Pokémon out let this battle begin" Yukiko said moving her hands down to start the match.


	4. Elesa the very annoying Electric Leader

Pokémon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 4: Elesa is really annoying, why does she have this move?!

 _Italics~ someone is using telepathy_

"Battle" Ayo and Elesa said in unison. "Emolga use Volt Switch" Elesa said, then Emolga turned into an electric ball and launched itself at Vulcan. "Vulcan use Ember to try stop Emolga's Volt Switch" Ayo said. Vulcan created a small flame from his hand to stop Emolga from coming at him and threw at Emolga but Emolga dodged the attack. Emolga was able to dodge the attack and hit Vulcan with its Volt Switch.

"Vulcan are you alright?" Ayo asked. Vulcan nodded his head yes, he was filled with determination because this was for the first gym badge. Emolga turned red and went back to its Pokeball. "Go Emolga" Elesa said, she sent out another Emolga, "what you have more than one Emolga?" Ayo asked. "Yes I do and this one knows Volt Switch as well" Elesa said.

"So what you're telling is that both of Emolgas know Volt Switch" Ayo said in an angry tone. "Here let me show you, Emolga use Volt Switch" Elesa said giving the command. Emolga turned into an electric ball and launched itself at Vulcan, "no you don't Vulcan use Flamethrower" Ayo said. Vulcan's Flamethrower did hit Emolga but Emolga's attack also hit Vulcan, "come back to me Emolga" Elesa said.

Emolga went back to its pokeball, "I choose you go Emolga" Elesa said. "So that's her plan, she keeps on swapping Emolga to keep them at full strength while worning out her opponent" Ayo said to himself. "So you realize my plan this plan's name is called my Fabulous Emolga Switchero" Elesa said with Pride. "This gym battle is going to be long and annoying to beat" Ayo said to himself.

"So challenger Ayo do you forefit since you can't win and you can't beat my Fabulous Emolga Switchero plan?" Elesa asked. "I do not forefit and I am beat you plan all I need to do is find it's weakness" Ayo said. "Good luck with that this technique is perfected and nothing can break it" Elesa said. "Let's test that theory of yours" Ayo said, he swapped Vulcan for Riley. "Riley use Double Team on Emolga", then 10 copies of Riolu appeared and surrounded Emolga.

"So can you figure out which one is the real Riley if not let me help you with this" Ayo said. "Riley use Ice Punch on Emolga" Ayo said, Riolu's hand had some frosty mist coming from it then his fist was covered with ice. "Hey Elesa this is one of my secret techniques Shadow Ices, so Rileys give her a taste of her medicine". All of the Rileys jumped towards Emolga, "Emolga try to dodge most or all of them" Elesa said.

But three Riolus actually managed to hit Emolga, "Emolga please get up" Elesa said begging. As Emolga tried to get up Riolu was standing in front of it. "Ice Punch" Ayo said, Riolu punched Emolga with his Ice Punch it was super effective, Emolga had swirls in its eyes. "Emolga is unable to battle this round goes to Ayo" Yukiko said.

"Return Emolga you tried your hardest, go Emolga" Elesa said. "Here's the second Emolga its must still be in pain from Vulcan's Flamethrower so I think I should give Riolu some rest, Riley return go Vulcan" Ayo said. "Emolga use Thunder Wave on Tepig to stop it in its tracks" Elesa said. An electric circle went around Vulcan, Vulcan started running around but it stopped running because it was too late Vulcan was paralyzed.  
 _"Ayo I can't move, it looks like there's no escaping her next attacks"_ Vulcan said. "Hey Ayo my Emolga knows a certain trick that was used" Elesa said. "Yeah I know Volt Switch" Ayo said. "No that's not it since you don't know I will show you, Emolga use Double Team. "Oh no she's going to do the same thing I did to her Emolga" Ayo said to himself. "So you realized what I'm about to do then" Elesa said to Ayo.

Ten copies of Emolga surrounded Vulcan, the copies looked anger at Vulcan for defeating their friend Emolga so they wanted to avenge her. "Emolgas get ready to use Electro Ball" Elesa said, all of the Emolgas charged a ball made out electricity, the Emolgas held the Electro Balls in their paws. "Attack that Tepig with all you got, like an eye for an eye" Elesa said.

All the Emolgas threw the Electro Balls at Vulcan, Vulcan tried to move away from the attack but it was useless. The Electro Balls hit Tepig at the same time when that happened smoke rose, when the smoke cleared Tepig had swirls in its eyes, he fainted from the attack.

"Tepig is unable to battle this round goes to Elesa" Yukiko said, "I choose you Riley" Ayo said. "Riley use Ice Punch" Ayo said, "dodge it and use Double Team" Elesa said. Riley's attack missed then ten Emolga copies appeared again, "hey Riley use Double Team" Ayo said. Ten copies of Emolga and Riolu were staring at each other. "Emolgas use Aerial Ace" Elesa said, "Rileys use Ice Punch" Ayo said.

The Emolgas charged at Riley, the Emolgas raised their arms in a slashing motion and the Rileys reeled his hand backwards with frost coming from his fist, both attacks hit each other. "Both Riolu and Emolga are unable to battle this round is a tie" Yukiko said, the crowd roared with incitement the gym music changed from a fashion show to "Victory Is Right Before Your Eyes".  
"Good job Ayo, do you know that the gym changes music when the gym leader has only one Pokémon left or this is their final Pokémon music" Yukiko said.

"But this is my favorite Pokémon and my strongest go Tempest" Elesa said, a female zebra with black and white strips, and yellow and blue pupils, and black ears with blue insides and a thunderbolt shape mane and its tail was white with spark coming from it.

"This is Tempest like you and your Pokémon I gave her this name because me and her have a connection or bond" Elesa said. "Ok Elesa and Tempest now here comes my very last Pokémon Aqua" Ayo said with confidence.

"Pal~toad~pit~pal~toad (Watch me Vulcan I will for you and for our team)" Aqua said, _"aww isn't that sweet"_ Ayo said using telepathy. "Aqua are you ready?" Ayo asked. _"You know I am; you know I'm going to avenge Vulcan"_ Aqua said using telepathy. "Aqua use Uproar" Ayo said giving the command, Aqua opened its mouth then let out a loud screech.

"Tempest finish this off with your most powerful electric-type move, Wild Charge" Elesa said. Tempest raised its head then thunderstorms appeared above it, then Tempest started charging at Aqua, when Tempest got close to Aqua one of the Thunderbolt hit Tempest. Tempest redirected the Thunderbolt at Aqua.

"This move is so powerful because it gives the oppose Pokémon a shock of 1,400,000 volts of electricity and Tempest needs rest after using this move" Elesa said. When Tempest moved backwards she saw that Tempest was ok and wasn't hurt by the attack at all. "Why isn't your Pokémon fainted?" Elesa asked. "It's because Aqua is a ground-type so electric-type moves won't work on her" Ayo said. "You planned this didn't you!" Elesa said with anger

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't" Ayo said with cocky smirk. "Now for my full power attack, Aqua use Mud Shot" Ayo said. Aqua closed its mouth then it stood still then took a large deep breath in then shot a large piece of mud at Tempest then smoke risen and then when the smoke cleared Tempest fainted.

"Tempest is unable to battle, the battle goes to Challenger Ayo Uchiwa" Yukiko said. "Oh yeah I won my first Gym Badge" Ayo said. Elesa walked up to Ayo then showed him the gym's badge, "good job Ayo here is the Bolt Badge" Elesa said. She handed him a badge shaped like a thunderbolt, he takes the badge and raised it up towards the sky and his Pokémon surrounded him.

"This Gym Badge will make all of your Pokémon stronger" Elesa said. "Now since you have the first Gym Badge, you are on the way to becoming the Pokémon League Champion, if you want to get another Gym Badge go to the Nacrene Gym and fight the 2nd best Dragontamer there is, her name is Clair" Elesa said.

"Wow a Dragon-type Gym Leader this Pokémon League is getting better and better after every challenge" Ayo said. "Oh yeah take this TM (Technical Machine)34, this is Shock Wave a move you can teach to your Pokémon and make them stronger" Elesa said. "So Yukiko didn't you want to challenge Elesa for her Gym Badge" Ayo said.


	5. Ayo's and Yukiko first date

Pokemon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 5: Who's that pokemon?

"Ayo I kinda don't want to challenge Elesa for her Gym Badge since I already have my first Gym Badge" Yukiko said. "But I thought you didn't have a Gym Badge" Ayo said. "I said I was going to challenge her, I didn't say I didn't have any Gym Badges you assumed that" Yukiko said in a smart tone.

"Ok so who was your first Gym Leader?" Ayo asked. "The Gym Leader I fought was Cilan the Fresh Grass Connoisseur, it wasn't hard at all and when Cilan lost to me Chili admitted being one of the Guardians and he left the Gym" Yukiko said. "He said that he was an Eruption Guardian and he gave me the Gym's Badge and this Pokegg" Yukiko said.

She showed the Badge it was three diamonds connected with green, red, and blue. "Nice but what does this egg look like?" Ayo asked. Yukiko pulled out the Egg, it had seven yellow dots hovering a red embryo in the middle, with a light blue Egg shell, the Ayo asked.

"So I saw this restaurant place near shell was see through. "Hey I think both of us deserve a reward for getting our first Gym Badge" the Gym, everything is on me, food, drinks, and anything you think of" Ayo said. _"Thank you"_ Aqua, Riley, and Vulcan said. _"You guys earned it, you all tried your hardest"_ Ayo said using telepathy. "Are you sure about this Ayo?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah plus I get to go on a date with you, if you want it to be" Ayo said. "Yes it's date, but first I need to go get ready for our date, I'll meet you there at 8:00pm, see you there" Yukiko. Yukiko ran out of the Gym in a flash, "I wonder why she had to leave so fast, will it really take that long, I mean if the 5 Pokemon Champions were coming then that would be a serious matter" Ayo said to himself while walking out the Gym.

5 hours later...

"I'm ready" Yukiko said walking out with a red dress that has white stars on it and it had golden wings on the back. "Wow Yukiko, I feel under dress but you look like an angel or maybe a Goddess" Ayo said amazed by Yukiko's look.

"You're not bad yourself" Yukiko said checking Ayo out with a Tuxedo on. "Well thanks it's my first time putting this on" Ayo said. "So I want you to meet my Pokemon, go Riley, Aqua, and you to Vulcan" Ayo said tossing up the Pokeballs. Riley was wearing a red dots tie, Vulcan had a top hat on, Aqua was wearing a brown and blue ribbon on its chest.

"All of your Pokemon look cute, I also dressed up my pokemon they really want to see your Pokemon" Yukiko said. Yukiko really wanted to impress Ayo and his Pokemon. Oshawott was the first one to come out it hugged Vulcan, Oshawott had a heart bow on its head. "Osha~wott~wott~osha~wott("Long time no see Tepig how are you")?"

"This is Misa my Oshawott" Yukiko said displaying her to everyone. "Looks like Misa isn't shy anymore" Ayo said. Next one was red monkey with the Fire symbol on its head. "Woah what kind of Pokemon is that" Ayo said while pulling out his Pokedex. "Pansear the High Temp Pokemon, it uses the Tift on it's head to roast berries" Ayo's Pokedex said.

"What's Pansear's name and is this how you beat Cilan so easily, using type advantage" Ayo said taunting her. "One her name is Zekona and two I won by using my last Pokemon and his name is Zabohi" Yukiko said pulling out her last Pokemon and tossing it up in the air.

"This is Eelektross or better known as Zabohi, Zabohi is my very first Pokemon, my mom gave it to me for my fifth birthday when he was Tynamo and we have been friends since" Yukiko said with enjoyment. "So since everyone has been introduced llets get this date started" Yukiko said as she turned around while turning tomamto red.

"This is my first date with a girl I hope I don't mess this date up" Ayo said to himself nervously. "Well I heard there was a nice restaurant near here, I think it's called Chateau Sanou, someone told me that they have high-class food like cakes, crepes, 5 layer hamburgers, different smoothies, fruit salads, and flingminyoung but only problem is that it's really expensive"Ayo said.

Yukiko looked worried about the price. "Hey I don't care how much it costs since I think I can cover both of us" Ayo said with his hands behind his head. "But its 1,050 Pokedollars for one person" Yukiko said looking down. Ayo raised up her head,"cheer up I have 4,100 Pokedollars thanks to that Gym battle I had with Elesa" Ayo said smiling at her. "Really then let's go" Yukiko said as she grabbed Ayo's hand and she ran towarsa the restaurant

20 minutes later...

*Pant pant*, "maybe next time call for a cab or something because we are not doing that again" Ayo said out of breath. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to go that far I will be careful next time" Yukiko said bowing at Ayo. "Hey~ it's ok just warn me next time, anyway let's go inside" Ayo said while opening the door for Yukiko. "Hello, welcome to Chateau Sanou, how many will be dining here tonight?" the owner asked.

"Just two" Ayo responded, "that will be 2,100 Pokedollars" the owner said. "Here" Ayo said handing the owner his money. "Right this way Miss and Mr." the waiter said. Ayo and Yukiko followed the waiter to a table near the windows, it had a single candle in the middle of the table. The waiter gave them the menus, "so what will you be having?" the waiter asked. "I will have Vanilla Mixed Fruits Crepe" Ayo said, and "I will have the triple Chocolate cake with a strawberry on top" Yukiko said with a smile as she gave back the menu to the waiter.

"It should take at least 20 minutes for your food to be ready" the waiter said then walked away.

40 minutes later...

"Aww man where's our food?" Ayo asked while tapping the table softly. Ayo looked over at Yukiko and saw her face glimmer with the candle light, his heart started pumping really fast, he was turning hot pepper red. "What's wrong Ayo you're turning red?" Yukiko asked. "Nothing" as he moved his eyes up and down, "Yukiko looks so beautiful" he thought to himself.

"Hey I know this place where we don't have to spend so much and don't have to wait this long" Ayo said to Yukiko. "But Ayo what about your money?" Yukiko asked. "Ehh I'll earn it back by battling more trainers, so come on let's go" Ayo said while grabbing her hand and leaving the restaurant.

10 minutes later...

"Here you go" Ayo said giving her a Vanilla ice cream. A black dog like Pokemon with blue rings on it's body, one on the forehead, one on each ear, one on the tail, and then one on both left legs. Then a green~ish cat like Pokemon, it has a dark purple eyes and a blue orb on it's forehead. "Wow who are you?" Ayo and Yukiko said while pulling out their Pokedex.

Ayo pointed his Pokedex at the dog like Pokemon. "Umbreon the Moonlight Pokemon,Eevee evolves at the sight of a full moon" Ayo's Pokedex said. "Espeon the Sun Pokemon, when Espeon uses psychic power, the orb on its head will glow" Yukiko's Pokedex said. Then Espeon and Umbreon jumped on Ayo and Yukiko and started to cuddle with them. "Hey do you guys want us to catch you?" both of them asked.

Espeon and Umbreon looked at each other and nodded their heads at Ayo and Yukiko. So Ayo and Yukiko took out a Pokeball and tapped the ball on them and it shook three times and they were caught. "I'll name you Luna" Ayo said to the Pokeball, "your name will be Sola" Yukiko said. "Hey do Yukiko it gets lonely adventuring by yourself so I was wondering if you want to join me?" Ayo asked. "Yes!" Yukiko said with incitement.

"But before that I have to pay you back for this night so close your eyes" Yukiko said. "Why do I need to close my eyes?" Ayo asked. "Please close them for me" Yukiko said in a little girl tone. "Ok" Ayo said then he closed his eyes. Yukiko kissed Ayo, when Ayo opened his eyes he saw Yukiko in front of him kissing him. 


	6. I challenge you, Ayo!

Pokemon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 6: Dragontamer Clair and Coordinator Wallace, who are they?

"Yukiko you~just kissed me" Ayo said shockingly. "I like you Ayo and this was really amazing I mean you treated me like I was special to you and I felt something between us so I wonder do you want to be my boyfriend?" Yukiko said blushing and looking into Ayo's eyes for the answer. "I would love to" Ayo said giving Yukiko another kiss.

3 days later...

"We're finally here" Ayo said when he sat on the benches. "You're right about that, Ayo did you here about these new Gym rules, it's says that two people can challenge a Gym but they can't switch out and our pokemon are limited or that now in double battle trainers can fight two Gym Leaders at once but you get one Gym Badge" Yukiko said holding Ayo's hand.

"So you can battling with me when I'm challenging the Gym" Ayo said while looking into Yukiko's eyes. "But two of two things must happen, one another Gym Leader must be present in the town and two the other must be ok with the idea" Yukiko said helping Ayo stand up from the benches . "Yeah that does seem really impossible, but lets heal up our Pokemon" Ayo said.

As they were leaving the the Pokemon Center, they saw this tall woman with blue hair and blue wrist bands and she was wearing a blue dress with a black cape over it. She was talking to a man with a white hat on top of an azure blue hair, he also had a cape but it was white instead black and his shirt pants were white.

"The one left is our town Gym Leader, her name is Dragontamer Clair and on the right is the Master Coordinator himself Wallace, did you know before he was a Coordinator he was a Coordinator he was a Gym Leader" Nurse Joy told Ayo and Yukiko. "So what you're saying that we can challenge them both to a Gym Leader Double Battle" Ayo said.

"Hey Clair, me and my girlfriend would like to challenge you and this Coordinator" Ayo said mocking Wallace. "What's wrong with being a Coordinator?" Wallace said with a soft tone. "Nothing if you like to prance around in a dress/tuxedo and for what just for some silly useless ribbons" Ayo said laughing at the thought.

"So you think it's funny and youthink these ribbons are useless then I hearby accept your challenge but it will be a Double Battle a 4 v.s. 4 (2 for each person) if you win I will give you my prize Pokemon, Milotic" Wallace said in an angry tone.

"But if you, I mean just you, if one of your Pokemon faints or is unable to battle then you must win 5 contests and ribbons to say your sorry to all the Coordiantors out there, is this okay with you or will denie the challenge like the scaredecat you are" Wallace said with fire in his eyes.

"I accept your challenge but get ready to say good-bye to Milotic" Ayo said with a smirk."You wish boy" Wallace said. "Should we say something about this" Yukiko and Clair said to each other. "Nah" " Yukiko and Clair said in unison.

25 minutes later after fighting trainers...

"This will be will be a Double Gym Leader Battle with only both teams having 2 Pokemon, neither side can swap Pokemon" the referee said. "Go Wallace, teach him what Coordinators can do, boo boo boo!" the crowd said.

"Go Axew" Clair said, a 2 feet dragon with tusks appeared from the Pokeball, "hmm I thought you would use your most strongest Pokemon but what, go Gorebyss" Wallace said shaking his head in disapointment. A pink sea snake with white purpils was hovering off the ground.

"It's Wallace's Gorebyss, it said that the his Gorebyss has a nice Shade of pink" the audience said. "Tsk is that all you got, go Luna" Ayo said tossing up his Pokeball. "It's an Umbreon, don't Umbreons evolve from Eevee by having the Max friendship at night, so cool I never saw one of those" the audience said amazed at Ayo's Pokemon.

"I can't lose this battle is for Ayo" go Sola" Yukiko said with intense concentration. "Wow it's an Espeon, the polar opposite of Umbreon, Espeons are cool because they evovle from Eevee but during the morning but you also need Max friendship with it" a little girl said in the audience.

"Since now both sides have Pokemon let this Pokemon Battle begin" the referee said putting his hands down for starting the match." Axew use Outrage" Clair said, "kind of reckless don't you think?" Wallace asked. "Focus on the Battle, Luna use Dark Pulse on Axew" Ayo said, "Sola help him out with Helping Hand" Yukiko said.

Espeon patted Umbreon on it's back while this was going on Axew was blasting orange fire balls out of his mouth it was hitting everything and anything even Gorbyss. "Umm~Clair can you tell Axew that Gorbyss are on the same team" Wallace said calmly. "But I can't becuase it's a continous move it will stop~" Clair said before she got interuppted, then Axew's Outrage stop and it was confuse from using that strong move.

Luna relased a black dark circle that hit Axew and Gorbyss, when the smoke cleared Axew and Gorbyss had swirls in their eyes, Axew and Gorbyss had fainted from the attack. "Axew and Gorbyss are unable to battle, this round goes to Ayo and Yukiko" the referee said. The crowd roared at the sight of this intense battle.

"Ha I knew you couldn't beat me and thanks for the power-up" Ayo said to Yukiko. "You're welcome and it's no problem" Yukiko said to Ayo. "Don't be to proudful yet, I still have one more Pokemon left, and she's the hardest to beat" Wallace said.

"Could it be" the front row said, "no he isn't" people in the audience said, "I think he is" the crowd said whispering, "he's going to use his prize Pokemon, Milotic" a little girl said in the audience.

"Go Mera" Wallace said tossing the Pokeball, a 20ft white snake with red head-whiskers, with a red mane, and a blue tail with some red diamonds. "Go Ira" Clair said, a blue scalely dragon with a light~green head and red spikes on its arms, tail, and legs with a redish belly. The Gym music changed from rock&roll and classical music to Victory Is Right Before Your Eyes.

"Let's do this Mera, Mera use Attract on Espeon" Wallace said. Mera blew a kiss at Espeon, then Espeon fellin love with Mera, "now our chance Ira use Night Slash on Espeon" Clair said. The Gym was dark then everyone heard Espeon's Cry, then it stopped being dark.

"Espeon is unable to battle, this round goes to Clair and Wallace" the referee said. "I'm sorry Ayo for losing Espeon" Yukiko said. "Hey it's okay as long Espeon is okay" Ayo said. "He's okay, he didn't get to bandaged up" Yukiko said. "Okay" Ayo said to her. "Go Zekona, now Zekona use Attract on that meanie of a Druddigon" Yukiko said.

Zekona blew a kiss towards Druddigon, Druddigon fell in love with Zekona. "Now let's take Clair out of this battle, Zekona use Fire Blast" Yukiko with a smile on her face. "Mera cool the little lady off with your Aqua Tail" Wallace said to Milotic. Zekona launched a giant fire blast at Druddigon and Mera moved around like a snake then jumped up to the skies and hit Zekona with her tail which she made into water.

"Druddigon and Pansear unable to battle, Gym Leader Clair and Challenger Yukiko Kazue are out of the Double Gym Leader Battle" the referee said. "Now it's just you and me, Wallace I want you to know that I'm going to win for Yukiko and my team" Ayo said. "Thanks Ayo, I believe in you" Yukiko said walking off the stadge.

"You cocky littlle boy I don't know if you can even beat me with that puny Umbreon" Wallace said mocking Umbreon.


	7. Mega Evolution

Pokemon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 7: What kind of evolution is that?

 _Italics~someone is using telephaty_

"It loks like its just you and me Corrdinator, I have two Pokemon while you have a weaken Milotic" Ayo said pointing at Milotic. "I wouldn't be saying something now becuase Mera use Hydro Pump" Wallace said. Milotic opened its mouth then a small water ball appeared then it got larger. "Luna try to dodge it by running away" Ayo said. "Mera chase after and use Coil on it" Wallace said.

Luna started running away from the Mera, Mera jumped after Luna then squeezed Luna with her tail, Mera's Hydo Pump was ready and the small water ball turned into a spiral made out of water.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, this round goes to Wallace" the referee said. *chuckle chuckle*," A deal is a deal, you lost one Pokemon which means you must win 5 contests and ribbons to say your sorry to all the Coordiantors" Wallace said. "I don't care anymore, I'm going to win for Yukiko, remember if I beat you I get that Milotic" Ayo said pointing at Milotic.

"You still have to beat me for that to happen and I won't let that happen even if I have to go full power, so choose your next Pokemon" Wallace said. "Go Riley" Ayo said. The Riolu was crouching then stood up, he knew what was at stake here.

"Riley use Double Team to confuse your opponent" Ayo said. Then 10 copies of Riolu appeared and surronded Emolga. "So can you figure out which one is the real Rilou Wallace?" Ayo asked. "This trick worked on Elesa the Fashion Electric Diva" Ayo said. "Mera use Dragon Pulse on the Riolu in the middle" Wallace said shaking his head.

Milotic charged up this purple energy in its mouth then turned that energy it into a spiral with a dragon face on in front it, it hit the real Riolu after the attack the copies of Riolu disappeared.

Riley was on his left knee, Milotic hovered over it, "good-bye Riolu" Wallace said. "I know you can do it Riolu" Ayo said to the tired Riolu. A white light covered Riley, then the light went away. Riolu grew taller, the yellow ring around his neck turned into a yellow vest with a spike on it, his arms got longer with one spike on each hand it, the black ears became four, his skin tone turned dark blue and his legs turned black, his ears got sharper.

"Who are you?" Ayo said pulling out his Pokedex. . "Lucario the Aura Pokemon, Riolu evolves when the friendship of the Riolu and it's trainer are at their peak, sensing the Auras that all being emanate allows Lucario to read minds and predict movements, Lucario is also very sensitive to other's emotions" Ayo's Pokedex said.

"Wow a Lucario, Riley you and me have become great friends and so is everyone else" Ayo said. Lucario stood up then looked back at Ayo then he raised a red and blue mixed stone in the air. "What it is that?" Ayo said moving his left hand. "Wow where did this bracelet come from and what is this stone doing here" Ayo said touching the stone.

A orange/red and blue light covered Ayo and Lucario, the light was gone but Riley changed again it's vest continue going down then covered it's tail the tail was spikey because of his vest, then end of the blacks ears became red, his hands turned red and he gained another spike on his hand but it was smaller then the other one and his feet were red and had one large spike and one small spike.

"Wow what just happened did he evolve again after he evolved?" everyone asked in the Gym. _"Ayo what just happened is called Mega Evolution, certain key Pokemon have this skill it can be use during battle, they can Mega Evolve" Lucario told Ayo. "Pokemon that use this skill they can tap into strength far greater than anything they've ever experienced, everything changes from height to type" Lucario said checking out his new body._

 _"So you gain this skill because of our Friendship, what a cool skill but I wonder if other people and Pokemon can use it" Ayo said wondering. "But I will change back to normal when after this battle" Lucario said. "Do you really want Wallace's Milotic?" Lucario asked._

 _"Nah he said it I actually don't care about it becuase I can sense the bond he has for that Milotic and plus I already have a Water-Type and it's the best Water-Type ever" Ayo said._

 _"So do you wish to finish this battle or continue talking?" Ayo asked. "Lets finish this battle and Ayo also no one should not know about Mega Evolution because they will do anything to get it" Lucario said. "You're right about" Ayo said._

"Are you going to do something or just stand their?" Wallace asked. "Lucario combine our hearts to make the strongest Aura Sphere" Ayo said. "Milotic its time to end this use your most powerful Water-Type move, Hydro Cannon" Wallace said. Lucarion moved his hands to his right side then this small blue ball made out of Aura grew larger and larger while Milotic shoot this huge Water meteor at Lucario, Lucario took the hit but he didn't stop the Aura Sphere.

Lucario was done with the Aura Sphere it was up to his shoulders, everyone was amazed by how large his Aura Sphere was no one saw something that large. "Now go Aura Sphere" Ayo said. Lucario threw the Aura Sphere at Milotic it tried to dodge it but it couldn't move after Hydro Cannon it was too powerful, Milotic needed time to rest after that but it was too late the Aura Sphere slammed into Milotic and Milotic hit the Gym's wall.

"Milotic is unable to battle, this battle goes to Ayo and Yukiko" the referee said. Lucario changed back to normal the red ends turned black again, the spikes went back into his body. "So Wallace like you said a deals is a deal so where's my Milotic" Ayo said walking up to him.

"Please don't take her away from me" Wallace said crying. "I'm playing but I will changed from me taking your Pokemon to you oweing me a favor" Ayo said. "But what do you have in mind?" Wallace asked. "I can't tell you why then you would try to complete as fast as you can and also I can't wait to gain 5 ribbons to prove my point" Ayo said walking away. Ayo fist bumped Lucario and Luna for the awesome way they battled.

Clair walked up to Ayo and Yukiko then showed them the gym's badge, "good job Ayo and Yukiko here is the Dragon Badge" Clair said. She handed them a badge shaped like a dragon face it was black with red eyes, they take the badge and hugged and kissed each other for the great teamwork the showed.

"This Gym Badge will allow traded Pokemon to listen to you a little bit" Clair said. "Now since you have 2 Gym Badges, you are on a roll you are one step closer to be coming Pokemon League Champion, if you want to get stronger then go fight the Normal-Type Dad, Normal he has the third Gym Badge of the Pokemon League go to Castelia" Clair said.

"Wow a Dad for a Gym Leader kind of weird" Ayo said. "Oh yeah take this TM02, this is Dragon Claw a powerful Dragon-Type move you can teach to your Pokemon and make them part Dragon" Clair said. "So Yukiko do you want to head over there now or go on another date" Ayo said. "Another date?" Yukiko asked.

"I think we both did an excellent job today and I want to be alone with you and I want our Pokemon to friends or maybe they could start dating each other like us" Ayo said holding Yukiko's hand while walking out the Gym. "That sounds like a great idea but I want to train my Pokemon to be as strong as yours so we can protect you against the evil teams" Yukiko told Ayo.

"Then if that is what you want then I won't stop you and thanking you for caring so much about" Ayo said putting his arms around her.


	8. Team Cosmic

Pokémon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 8: Part 1~Team Cosmic

 _Italics someone is using telepathy_

" _Before to fight their next Gym Leader Norman, Ayo and Yukiko decide to look around Castelia Park and get their world favorite Ice-cream._

Ayo and Yukiko trained their Pokémon to the bone, Tepig evolved into Pignite it was a boar on standing up on its front legs with a curly tail, Aqua also evolved to a Seismitoad it was a 4ft toad with bumps that create large vibrations.

Yukiko's Pokémon evolved too, Misa evolved to a Dewott was an otter with a lightish blue skin tone with two scallops one on each side and even her egg hatched it was a Manaphy, the blue egg shell became Manaphy body, the red gem that was in the middle of the egg was on its stomach it had giant blue pupils, she also had blue antennas.

"Mama ma" Manaphy said to Yukiko. "Hey Yukiko you can even be come a Guardian Trainer since you already have a Legendary Pokémon and if you share a bond together all you need to do this make a Guardian Contract with the Pokémon and you will be that type of Guardian" Ayo said out of breath.

"Maybe this is what Chili was talking about when he gave me the Pokegg, he said that this region needed purer Guardian Trainers to fight against Yami Aiko when she tries to take Arceus" Yukiko said.

"Ok I will do it" Yukiko said. She did the ritual and became the Sea Guardian. "Looks like we're even closer than before" Yukiko said. "When you become a Guardian you get a special skill that you and your Pokémon can do only" Ayo said. "Wait I can see you and your Pokémon hearts" Yukiko said.

"Well now we know what your skill, you gained Heart Sight, the skill that allows you to see peoples heart" Ayo said. "Pokémon should be let go they do not need a trainer and trainers are a setback for Pokémon, this is the ideal world Pokémon is not pressure by society" a Team Plasma grunt said he was dressed like a knight with a shield symbol in the middle was TP.

"What do you think about this Yukiko?" Ayo asked. "It's sounds like another someone rallying about Pokémon again" Yukiko said. "What did you say missy?" the Team Plasma grunt asked. "No one will listen to you; your team is useless I mean if where are the rest of you or is it just you shouting nonsense" Yukiko said looking down at the grunt.

"Why you little, I don't think you know who or what I am a part of" the grunt said whistling. After hearing the whistle ten grunts showed up and confronted Ayo and Yukiko. "So you now do you think we are just talk?" the 1st grunt asked. "I still do because all you did was call for backup when you couldn't take me or my Pokémon down" Yukiko said laughing at the grunts.

"Then why don't you face someone your own strength like me" said a scientist holding a tablet with a crescent blue moon hair. "Don't forget about me, and longtime no see" a mysterious teenage boy said. "Wait that's Kichirou's voice" Ayo said, "well long time no see, so you think my team is useless and is all talk then me and Colress will have to prove you guys wrong" Kichirou said walking out.

He was different from his t-shirt hoodie and jeans before now he became a long sleeve hoodie shirt and high waters pants and his hat colors were black and white. "I'm sorry but you guys have entered into our domain so you will be punished for what you said" Kichirou and Colress said.

"Go Eaglet" Kichirou said tossed up the Pokeball, a giant eagle with red wings and his face was like he had huge white mask on with a smaller blue mask on. "Looks like Eaglet evolve, you must have trained that Rufflet really hard to make a Braviary" Ayo said.

"Go Magnezone" Colress said, a magnet with two large screws coming from the back of it with a yellow thunder rod on its head, it had a red circle on its face and bellow it had two small U shaped magnets were connected to its body like arms. "So you're using Pokémon from different regions" Yukiko said pulling out her Pokedex

"Magnezone the Magnet Area Pokémon, Magnezone is the evolved from of Magneton, since Magnezone has evolved from exposure to special magnetic fields, it can create its own" Yukiko's Pokedex stated. "So will you take back what you said or will he have to burn into your memory that we are the greatest organization in the world" Kichirou said.

"I am not going to take back what a said, do you know why it's because I was telling the truth, go Sola" Yukiko said. Espeon came out of the Pokeball and looked anger at Kichirou and his Braviary. "Well if it's going down like this then I better use Riley" Ayo said. "Hmm a Lucario, this battle will be interesting and full of surprises" Colress said. "Wait what's that around his neck?" Kichirou asked. "Oh that necklace is to unlock something extreme powerful, and I have this ring around my hand, do you want to see it?" Ayo asked.

"Why would we care about something a bracelet and necklace can do?" Kichirou asked him. "You might like what you see, Lucarionite on" Ayo said touching his ring.

An orange/red and blue light covered Ayo and Lucario, the light was gone but Riley changed again to its Mega Evolution, it's vest continue going down then covered its tail the tail was spikey because of his vest, then end of the black ears became red, his hands turned red and he gained another spike on his hand but it was smaller than the other one and his feet were red and had one large spike and one small spike.

"What happened to your Lucario?" Colress asked. "Yukiko do you know anything about this?" Kichirou asked her. "I have seen him used this once but it looks like a secret even I don't know about" Yukiko said amazed at the sight of a new Lucario. "I'm sorry but I can't tell any of you what I did but maybe next time you won't try to fight my girlfriend Kichirou" Ayo said.

"Ma'am h has done it" Colress said looking at his tablet. "Colress what do you mean?" Kichirou asked. "Put me on holographic mode" the girl said. A girl around Ayo's age appeared, she had black skin tone, she was blonde and was wearing a red t-shirt hoodie and there was a black heart with stitching through the middle. "Wait you're the leader of Team Plasma?" Ayo and Yukiko said. "Yes I am, my name if you don't know already, my name is Yami Aiko and I am the Nightmare Guardian with my Guardian Pokémon Darkrai" Yami said. A dark figure with white hair with blue eyes, his head was surrounded in a red crownish shape, the rest of his body was black he also had long legs.

"You have unlocked Mega Evolution just like some people in this region" Yami said. Ayo and Lucario we're shocked that she knew what Mega Evolution was. _"How did she know what Mega Evolution was?" Ayo asked. "I don't know but we must be careful I can sense powerful negative Aura coming from her" Lucario said. "You're right about that let's see what she wants" Ayo said._ "Don't worry I just wanted to see the new Guardian Trainer" Yami said.

She looked over and saw Yukiko, "really cousin" Yami said shaking her down in disappointment. "Cousins" Ayo, Colress, and Kichirou said. "Yeah we're cousins, we grew up together since her father left her at my family door step and ever since then we cared for her" Yukiko said.

"Isn't this a nice event well here's a warning I now know all 14 Guardian Trainers and now my plan can begin so watch because Team Cosmic will not pull any punches and Ayo you father was a nice person maybe you might find him if you can find me" Yami said disconnecting the call. "Let us leave this area pack everything up and Ayo and Yukiko next time we meet I better expect you on having all 8 Gym Badges or more Gym Badges" Kichirou said.

"You know we will but why did you join them?" Yukiko asked him. "I'm not telling you, Eaglet use Fly" Kichirou said jumping on the back the Eagle. "Whatever Kichirou" Ayo said. Lucario didn't turn back to normal this time for some reason. _"Hey Riley you can turn back to normal because we are not in a battle anymore" Ayo said. "I can't after hearing what she told me I have to train even harder" Riley said._

" _What did she tell you?" Ayo asked. "She told me that she can Mega Evolve two Pokémon at once" Riley said. "Wait that would mean that she is experienced with Mega Evolution and she has two Pokémon that can Mega Evolve, no wonder she was able to take down each evil organizations" Ayo said. "She even said the Pokémon Champion lost to her" Riley said. "Wait wouldn't that mean she's the new Pokémon Champion, how do we deal with a threat like that" Ayo said. "I don't know but all of us must believe in each other and we must find another Pokémon that can Mega Evolve and bond with that Pokémon like how you did that with me and when we do we must master this skill" Riley said._

"Help us there's a rampage Aggron someone please help us" a crowd of people said leaving the scene. "Ok we must put down that Aggron if he gets any closer to the buildings then we will be in really trouble" Officer Jenny said."Wait isn't Aggron a Pokémon from Hoenn, why is it here in Unova?" Ayo pondered about.

" _Ayo I feel something coming from that Aggron, I feel like I am connected to all of the steel Pokémon, something troubling Aggron" Riley said. "What troubling Aggron, we have to go and see it" Ayo said. "You're right about that we won't find the answer here" Riley said._ "Yukiko I'm going to see that Aggron" Ayo said. "It's going be really dangerous if you go there, so I'm coming with you, I can't let you go anywhere dangerous without me" Yukiko said.

"But" Ayo said as he was interrupted, "my mind is made up so let's go there and help Officer Jenny" Yukiko said running towards action. "Well we better follow her" Ayo said looking at Mega Lucario.

15 minutes of running past people…

"Roarrrrrrrrrrr" Aggron said, Aggron was using a Metal Sound to break glass around him. "My ears what should we do Office Jenny?" 1st Officer asked. "We first have to contain the Aggron we can't let it escape" Officer Jenny said.

"Arcanine use Fire Fang and don't let it escape" Officer Jenny told her Arcanine. The large fire dog jumped up into the air with it fangs covered with fire it bit the Aggron. _"Ahhhh" Riley said in pain. "What's wrong Riley?" Ayo asked. "Aggron's pain is also my pain" Lucario said falling on the ground._

"Officer Jenny what are you doing?" Yukiko asked. "You kids shouldn't be here, you could get hurt, this place is dangerous so please leave" the 2nd Officer told Yukiko and Ayo. "I won't leave; Aggron I know you're innocent it's because of that Tyranitar" Yukiko said out loud.

"Tyranitar?" Officer Jenny, 1st and 2nd officer, and Ayo asked. "Manaphy told me that Aggron won't come out caves unless something angers it, so a Tyranitar was stealing food from her young so she had to defend the food it but Aggron wasn't strong enough to beat Tyranitar so it was looking for some more food until it came here" Yukiko said.

"Still that doesn't explain why it was going on a rampage" Officer Jenny said. "Look at its body, her body has lots of scratches and marks something or someone must have attacked it" Ayo said. "Well it looks like you're not as dumb as you look isn't that right Archie" Maxie said walking out the darkness.

"You're right about that but I have to applaud the master's cousin by figuring out what actually happened" Archie said clapping. "You two are the ones that tried to awake Groudon and Kyogre a few years back" Officer Jenny said. "We thought you two disappeared and we captured every single of your Admins and grunts but we couldn't find you so we stopped the search" Officer Jenny said looking back at the case.

"Well we're back and better than ever this time because we have a new leader and a new plan but maybe the first thing we should do is give miss Yukiko a prize for finding out our plan" Archie said. "You're right about that so we will give you two choices you could join my quadrant called Magma Erupt or you could join Archie's Aqua Splash" Maxie said.

"Both of us has already captured our Legendary Pokémon, I have caught Groudon" Maxie said, "and I have caught Kyogre" Archie said. "If you don't believe us we will show you" Archie and Maxie said tossing up the Pokeballs.

A reddish beast with black outlines all over its body, it had claws and spikes going down its side to its tail, the tail end was sharp, then his head looked scary and his eyes were black with yellow outlines, Groudon came out of Maxie's Pokeball.

A whale like creature with red outlines all over its fins and face, his eyes were black also but they had red outlines, its tail was split into two, two on each side of its body then a smaller tail down the middle and on top of its body were two sharp fins, Kyogre came out Archie's Pokeball and landed in the water next to the park.

"Now you see that we are not joking, so what will it be Yukiko, me or Archie?" Maxie asked.

 **Too be continued….**

 **(Line break)**

Hey readers if you have any comments or concerns, I would like to hear them but only positive feedback so please no harsh language when giving me your comment, also if you have any ideas of how I should be running this story that would be greatly appreciated, well this has been Keybladekurama with another story, I think it's time to watch Pokémon well see ya.


	9. They have captured almost all the Legend

Pokémon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 9: Part 2~They have captured almost all the Legendary Pokémon!

 _Italics~someone is using telepathy_

"I will ask you again Yukiko, who side will you be joining mine or Archie's?" Maxie asked her again. "Why should I join any of you?" Yukiko asked. "It's because if we have your Pokémon maybe your boyfriend might join us" Cyrus said walking out. "Cyrus we told you that we had this under control" Archie said angrily at Cyrus.

"Sure you did by bringing out your Legendary Pokémon, you didn't convince her" Cyrus said. "Maybe we didn't have to bring out our Legendary Pokémon but how do you know she isn't going to join us?" Archie asked. "Well for one she knows our leader is her cousin and don't think she likes the way she's running our organization; another reason is that she doubts our organization am I right Yukiko?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes you're it's because none of you has actually completed your goals without my cousin help so all of you depend on her leadership and plus I don't like any of you because I know it was you who sent the Tyranitar after Aggron's food" Yukiko said. Aggron got up and was furious at Team Cosmic for causing so much drama and for making it leave its kids.

"Aggron wait can't attack them if you do then you will look like the monster everyone here fears so please let me handle this" Yukiko said. Aggron looked at Yukiko, she wanted to calm down but the thought of some people sending a Pokémon to harm its family, but he had some trust in Yukiko so started to calm down.

"Little girl how did you know it was us?" Cyrus asked. "I did some research on all of the evil organizations starting off with Team Rocket new and old" Yukiko. "Wow I'm impressed by all of this" Ayo said. "So what did you learn about that failure of an organization" Archie said.

"The old one were doing experiments and were trying to catch Mew and use its DNA to create more Pokémon that they can use but they only succeeding a new Pokémon but the Pokémon wouldn't listen to any of them" Yukiko said. "What is this Pokémon they created?" Maxie asked.  
"Mewtwo the Pokémon that was made from Mew genes but it didn't turn like Mew so the scientists thought they could have dispose of Mewtwo but they were wrong" Yukiko said.

"Oh yeah that monstrous of the beast but now we have that under control so nobody has to worry about that problem" Archie and Maxie said. "Wait what do you mean by that?" Ayo asked. "That does not concern you so finish what you learned on all of us" Cyrus said.

"If you say so, the new Team Rocket were forcing Pokémon to evolve, Team Magma planned on raising the continent Team Aqua wanted to raise the seas, I mean brilliant idea cause more Earthquakes and Floods why don't you" Yukiko said. "Just shut up I wasn't think at the time" Archie said. "Me as well that's why we left the Hoenn Region" Maxie said.

"Whatever you want to say to get you by at night, next is the far out Team Galactic, who wanted to create a new world by controlling time, space, and distortion, I don't know if you were thinking but you do realize that there's a Guardian Pokémon and his name is Arceus, I mean if you if even try that again Arceus would stop you" Yukiko said laughing.

"Maybe I should try that again but I can't either way I still got something out of that deal, I got Giratina the Renegade Pokémon" Cyrus said. "Wait you couldn't because Platinum should had caught it in the Reverse World" Ayo said. "Ha you wished he didn't catch it because Giratina didn't want to be caught by a weakling so I had to be the one I caught it since I was left in the Reverse World" Cyrus said balling his fist.

"Plus we caught most of the Legendary Pokémon like the three Legendary Birds, the three lake Guardians, the four Scared Dogs, and the three Regis" Cyrus said. "All we're missing are the Legendary Dogs, the Guardian of Hoenn, the Lightning of Unova and much more and your Prince of the Sea" Archie said with a grin on his face. "That's almost all of the Legendary Pokémon" Ayo said amazed. "So you're not just talk anyway but still I'm not going to join any of your teams" Yukiko.

"Well that's a shame but right now we need that Aggron so will you protect it or will you give it up" Cyrus said. "I will protect the Aggron with my life" Yukiko said standing in front of the Aggron. "Everyone protect Aggron, that's an order" Officer Jenny said. The officers Pokémon stood in the way as well and so did Arcanine. "If you want to do this then you might need back-up Jupiter, Saturn, and Mars front and center" Cyrus said.

A man with blue haired and he was wearing a spacesuit on, then a red haired woman she was wearing a small red spacesuit dress, and finally another woman came out she had purplish tan hair with a spacesuit dress with a giant red spot in the middle of her dress.

"Yes Cyrus, you called for us" Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn said. "Please retrieve that Aggron from them and meet us at the Headquarters, so are you coming?" Cyrus asked Archie and Maxie as he walked away. "Oh sorry didn't know you cared about us" Archie said. "I don't it's just that Miss Aiko wants us to protect one another so we don't fail like last time" Cyrus said. Cyrus, Maxie, and Archie jumped onto the helicopter and left the area.

"We will send another helicopter at your location when you're done just message HQ so don't get arrested" Cyrus said. Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn nodded at Cyrus. "We will now be taking back our Aggron, so if you would get out of our way" Saturn said. "He's right so move it!" Mars said. "Yeah just move!" Jupiter said.

"Never if you want Aggron, then you will have to go threw me and my Pokémon" Yukiko said. All of Yukiko's Pokémon came out from Dewott, Eeelektross, Espeon, and Manaphy. The Aggron looked around then saw how everyone defending it so it moved in front of everyone. "We have to retreat for now because there are too many of them and plus we already have Aggron's babies so with the help of Scientist Colress we can force it to evolve and we use its power to further our research, oh one more thing Ayo if I were you I should watch out Steel-Types can be unpredictable and dangerous" Saturn said.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Ayo asked. "You will know sooner or later but I can't say anymore, Mars, Jupiter let's go" Saturn said. "You are not going anywhere you are going to tell us what you are planning and where your base is" Officer Jenny said. "Go Skunktank, use Smokescreen" Mars said tossing the pokeball up in the air. A giant purple skunk with red eyes and a big body it was on all fours with claws at the end each foot.

Skunktank released a huge smoke cloud in the air, no one could see anything then when the smoked cleared they were going no traces. "Well we have to report this and we are sorry for attacking you Aggron can you forgive us?" the officers asked. Aggron just smiled at them, she knew that they didn't know why she was in their city so she accepted their apology. "Well we are off you two try to stay out of trouble" Officer Jenny said getting on her motorcycle.

Lucario was getting up from the ground and he transform back to normal. _"The pain it's gone I don't feel it anymore Ayo what happened did I miss something"_ Riley asked. "Yeah you sure did but it's nothing to worry about and I see you are not in your Mega Evolution state" Ayo said _. "Well yeah maybe it was because of that pain that I couldn't go back to normal"_ Riley said. _"Well anyway just go some sleep, remember I'm going to look for Gym so I'm going to need all of you at full strength"_ Ayo said.

" _You're right about"_ Riley said, _"yeah we can't lose"_ Vulcan said through his pokeball, _"this will be our third Gym Badge"_ Aqua said, _"yep and this one will be harder than the other two"_ Luna said _. "So we all agree that we fight the Norman with our all strength but before that I will have to find the Gym"_ Ayo said. Aggron felt sad that her children were taking from her.

"Aggron if you want to come with us we will reunite you with your children and maybe we could be best friends" Yukiko said. Aggron looked into Yukiko's eyes and saw she wanted to help her so she agreed by nodded her head.

Yukiko took out a Pokeball from her backpack and tapped it on Aggron's head then the white dot in the middle of the ball it turned red. The ball shook three times then the red dot became white again and stop shaking. "I will name you Yadune the Aggron, so Ayo I'm guessing we are looking for the Norman's Gym" Yukiko said. "Yep let's find it before dark and maybe there is a contest hall so I can get my first ribbon" Ayo said.

"Oh yeah the deal with Wallace, still can't believe you still beat him" Yukiko said. "Well a deals a deal anyway I don't know who I'm going to use for the contest but I do know what I'm where I have order a high quality tuxedo like I said before this is going to be a piece of cake" Ayo said looking around for Norman's Gym. "Wait I think I found it" Yukiko said. "Found what the Contest Hall or Norman's Gym?" Ayo asked.

"Both, the Contest Hall was right next to Norman's Gym and Ayo look at this" Yukiko said tearing a flyer off the window.

Come to the first annual Pokémon Contest in Unova this will be extraordinary, with the Hope Ribbon on the line for whoever wins, this contest are for beginning Coordinators so anyone who has more than 3 ribbons please do not enter. Also this Contest will be held tomorrow at 9pm at the Castelia Park's Contest Hall. So get your Pokémon ready and beauty up for this contest, beginners and bring your friends and family so they can have a good time and so they can support you. At the bottom of the flyer was the picture of the ribbon is was a red ribbon with rainbows and a crown in the middle.

"I'm going to win that ribbon tomorrow" Ayo said, "and I will root for you and your Pokémon so don't forget to train your Pokémon for this Contest" Yukiko said.


	10. It's time win a Badge and a Ribbon

Pokémon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 10: It's time win a Badge and a Ribbon!

 _Italics~someone is using telepathy_

The Next Day….

Ayo and Yukiko walk into Norman's Gym, his Gym looked like a Dojo with a motto on the wall, Strength is within you and your Pokémon so unleash it. "I have already unleashed my strength so me and my Pokémon won't lose" Ayo said. "So you think that you have unleashed your strength ehh" Norman said. Ayo and Yukiko turned around and saw a blue hair older man with a red sport shirt and black jeans.

"Yes I do me and my Pokémon think that because we are friends and our bond can defeat anything so we are going to win" Ayo said. "Well then let's see about I guess both of you are here too challenge me for my Gym Badge, well that will not be that easy" Noman said with his arms crossed. "If you are ready come and follow me" Noman said walking behind the Dojo's doors and revealing an arena.

This is where we will be battling and I will take you one first boy since you have strength" Norman said. "Ok let's battle" Ayo said. Ayo and Norman walked to the opposite ends of the battlefield. Then a referee came out he was Max, May's younger brother but he was older he wore a black and white shirt and was holding red and green flags.

"This will be a one on one match with neither side substituting and this match is the challenger Ayo Uchiwa from Nuvema Town against Castelia Gym Leader Norman, the match will start when both the challenger and leader" Max said.

"Go Riley" Ayo said tossing the pokeball. Riley appeared from the pokeball he was on one of his knees then stood up straight. "I know what to bring to this fight so you should already give me the Badge" Ayo said. "Sure go Slaking" Norman said. A red light came out of the Pokeball and a giant ape that was laying down with a white beard and brown fur.

"Let the battle begin" Max said declaring the start of the match. "Slaking just lay there" Norman said. So Slaking just did nothing and looked at Riley. "Ok well if he isn't going to make the first move then I will Riley use Aura Sphere" Ayo said. So Riley moved his hands to his right side then this small blue ball made out of Aura grew larger but Slaking didn't move at all. "Now Riley let's end this so we start training for the contest" Ayo said.

"So you are going to that Contest, my daughter May like Contests she won most of them maybe you will see her later" Norman said. Riley threw the Aura Sphere at Slaking but Slaking didn't even flinch at Aura Sphere. "Slaking let's end this use Counter" Norman said turning around.

Slaking stood up, walked towards Riley and slammed Riley to the ground, "you see this is our strength, you and your Pokémon are not even close to us" Norman said. "Well Riley isn't down yet, time to do use our Trump Card, Lucarionite on" Ayo said touching his ring.

An orange/red and blue light covered Ayo and Lucario, the light was gone but Riley changed again it's vest continue going down then covered its tail the tail was spikey because of his vest, then end of the black ears became red, his hands turned red and he gained another spike on his hand but it was smaller than the other one and his feet were red and had one large spike and one small spike.

"So you finally decide to use your trump card, well it's not going to do you and good and Slaking use Hammer Arm" Norman said. Slaking's arm turned into stone. "Riley try to block it with your Bone Rush" Ayo said. Riley made this long bone to block the hit but Slaking's Hammer Run broke through it and punched Riley through the arena.

Ayo ran to Riley, "Riley you tried your hardest but it wasn't enough" Ayo said trying to comfort the beaten Lucario. "Lucario is unable to battle, this battle goes to the Gym Leader" Max said raising up the red flag. "Challenger Ayo has lost the Gym Battle" Max said. "Maybe we weren't strong enough to defeat him" Ayo aid. _"We are strong enough"_ the rest of Ayo Pokémon said trying to cheer him up.

" _Come on let's not make Lucario's lost in vain, we are going to beat him and win that Gym Badge remember_ " Vulcan said. _"You're right about that, Riley return you have earned this rest"_ Ayo said putting Riley back into its Pokeball. "I want a rematch Norman but this time it will be different" Ayo said. "Ok sure but it will end the same way" Norman said.

"The continuation of the Gym Battle will continue" Max said. "I will keep Slaking in for the remainder of these battles" Norman said. "Go Vulcan" Ayo said. Pignite appeared was fired up more than ever, "Vulcan I know you can do it" Ayo said. But it ended the same way.

"Pignite is unable to battle, this battle goes to the Gym Leader again" Max said raising up the red flag. "No this can't be happening, I lost again but how" Ayo said. "It is because you are not strong enough for me and my Slaking that is true strength" Norman said. "Vulcan return" Ayo said in a depress tone, he ran out the Gym's door crying.

"Well I hope your happy look at what you did" Yukiko said. "I mean seriously you're supposed to use all of your Pokémon not just one of them but you know what you are the worst Gym Leader, Ayo wait up" Yukiko said running after him. She caught up with him awhile he was under a tree in the woods crying, "I tried to do my best but why was this so hard?" Ayo asked to himself.

"I don't know but Ayo remember that you still have the Contest so cheer up I know that won't mess up so please cheer up" Yukiko said. "What if that backfires on me two maybe I should just give up" Ayo said. "The Ayo I know wouldn't give up after a lost he would get up and shake it off like it was nothing so come on I know you will bounce back from this" Yukiko said sticking out her hand. Ayo took her hand, "there you go come on lets train for that Ribbon" Yukiko said.

3 hours of training….

"Well thanks Yukiko for cheering me up and for that I am grateful" Ayo said going to his room. "Well just remember to win that Ribbon then we will talk about that Badge" Yukiko said giving him a good luck kiss. "Hello everyone to the first Annual Pokémon Contest in Unova this will be extraordinary, with the Hope Ribbon on the line for whoever wins, this contest are for beginning Coordinators so the contestants are new to the scene" the female MC said.

"I am here with Nurse Joy of Castelia City as a judge" the female MC said. "Well I hope to see everyone Pokémon healthy and happy" Nurse Joy said. "I am also here with the creator and chairman of the Contests as also judges" announcer said. "This will be a show of character for the trainer and Pokémon" the creator said. "This Contest will be remarkable" the chairman said.

"Well it is almost time to finish the performance and Appeal part of the contest next up is Yimanu" the Mc said. A teenage girl with big black hair came out she was wearing a red/black dress with a little heart in the middle of it and she was also wearing black boots. She threw her pokeball in the air out came a Scizor it was a red bug that was made out of steel and it was really fast. "Scizor use Swords Dance twice while using Agility" Yimanu said.

Scizor pincers got sharper while her wings were moving back and forth really fast. "Remarkable" the Chairman said, "it looks like the has been treating that Pokémon right like it's a friend rather a partner" Nurse Joy said.

"Scizorite on" Yimanu said touching her necklace, the wristband on Scizor's right pincer glowed. A red and black light covered Yimanu and Scizor, the light was gone but Scizor change, its pincers became larger and sharper at the ends with the middle becoming blue, its legs were connected to black leg armor and his shoulder became black. Yimanu dress changed also when Scizor Mega Evolve it became red and black with slashes and her dress made wings appear.

"Wow a trainer that resembles his Pokémon" the creator said. "Truly remarkable" the 2nd judge said. "She planned this out from the beginning" Nurse Joy said. "Wait that was Mega Evolution, how does she know Mega Evolution?" Ayo asked. "Scizor now finish this combo off with your X-Scissor Razor wind combo" Yimanu said.

Scizor wings start flapping then this huge gust of wind was in front of Scizor, Scizor moved her pincers in a X motion at the Razor Wind. When it hit the Razor Wind smaller X's were sprinkling down. Yimanu and Scizor took a bow, everybody stood up and started clapping. Both of them walked out the arena.

"Next up is Ayo" MC said. Ayo and Luna ran out smiling with his tuxedo with blue rings all over it and Luna was wearing a multicolor bow. "Well it's going to be hard to beat Yimanu and her Scizor but I always like to see an Eevolution" the creator said. "Yeah but it will be remarkable" the 2nd judge said. "That Umbreon is shiny and glistening with happiness" Nurse Joy said.

"Last but not least Ayo it's time for your performance and appeal time" the MC said. "Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for us to go on a trip to the moon with this Luna my lovely assistant please use Shadow Ball in the air" Ayo said. Luna launched a blob made out of shadows in the sky. "Good now use Dark Pulse on the Shadow Ball you created" Ayo said. Luna released a black dark circle that hit her Shadow Ball, the Shadow Ball became twice its size.

"Now since everything is ready let's make Shadow Ball Pokémon so Luna use Psychic on your Shadow Ball to create a Pikachu" Ayo said. Luna eyes became blue then a blue outline appeared on the Shadow Ball then she turned it to Pikachu, the Pikachu started moving to the crowd then gave a high five to a little girl.  
"Now a Flareon" Ayo said, the Shadow Ball changed shaped into a Flareon. But this time it was releasing fire from his mouth. "Well one more time now let's finish this with a Moonlight Dance" Ayo said. A full Moon appeared behind Luna and she started dancing with the Moon. She was having fun with it. "Thanks everyone for coming to watch us" Ayo said waving good-bye.

"Well let's see who will be moving on to the finals" the MC said. A bar with four faces appear on the screen, Ayo's, Yimanu's, an old man, a young girl. Yimanu's bar was the highest, Ayo's was the close second. "I'm sorry Sarah and Jones but you two are out of the Contest" the MC said.

"It now time to declare the winner with Contest Battle" the MC said. "Ayo and Yimanu please come out here so you two can decide who gets the Hope Ribbon" the MC said. Yimanu and Ayo walk out to the battlefield. Yimanu took wig and revealed that she was Yami. "Yami what are you doing here?" Ayo asked.

"I'm here to recruit you to our ranks because I cannot trust your friend Kichirou Nobunyuki, he seems to be sneaking some info away and giving it to the police" Yami said. "Ok so how does that have to do with me?" Ayo asked. "Well I heard you lost to Norman twice today so I thought maybe I should help you but I would need something in return" Yami said. "What is that you want from me?" Ayo asked.

"I think you already know, I want you to join my Team Cosmic if not then I hope you like losing to over and over again but with my help you can beat him easily with my Ampharos it even has a Mega stone on it" Yami said "Ayo don't join her she just wants to use" Yukiko said shouting at him. "So Ayo do we have a deal or do you want to continue on losing, Yami held her hand out for Ayo to grab it. But Yukiko was standing up wanting knowing he would make the right decision. Ayo look at Yukiko then looked back at Yami he didn't know who to choose he didn't want to lose but he also didn't want to join Yami's Team Cosmic.

 **(Line Break here)**

"Hello reader this is author speaking here, well now our main character is at a crossroad, from now the chapters will be split into two one for the bad ending and one for a good ending" author said. "You pick which side Ayo chooses but I won't lie the story is about to become more epic with each chapter with one being Ayo Uchiwa joins Yami Aiko's Team Cosmic or he rejects her offer and continue traveling with Yukiko Kazue and Kichirou" author said. "Well this is Keybladekurama going to play Yugioh" author said.


	11. Time to start Mission 1!

Pokémon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 11 (Bad): Time to start Mission 1!

 _Italics~someone is using telepathy_

If you are reading this, then this is the first chapter of the bad ending i.e. Ayo joins Yami's Team Cosmic by accepting her offer and doesn't continue traveling with Yukiko. If you wish to read the first chapter of the good ending which Ayo denies Yami's offer and stays with Yukiko they will both be posted at the same time.

Ayo shakes Yami's hand, "so you're on my team now which will make us unstoppable with both of us now Ayo follow me we have a late for you to teach you, and you need a new uniform" Yami said. "I actually never thought this day would happen" Yami and Yukiko said. Ayo and Yami were trying to leave the stadium but were stopped by Yukiko.

Yukiko jumped out of the stands and asked him "Ayo are you really with her and her evil organization?" "I'm sorry Yukiko but I hate losing" Ayo said turning his head in shame. "No need to be sorry, everyone here hates losing once and a while you just chose the right decision so you will never lose again" Yami said.

"Yami I will get you back for this" said a furious Yukiko. "What I didn't do anything, you saw him make his decision I didn't force him all I did was persuade him while you did nothing" Yami said. "But why him you really have some nerve taking my boyfriend and best friend" Yukiko said balling up a fist.

Then all of Ayo's Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs, "Ayo this is where we go our separate ways" Riley said, "why Ayo this isn't like you" Vulcan said. "The person that caught me was happy now he's a sellout and ungrateful" Aqua said, "if you only could've have seen it then maybe we could have beaten him" Luna said. "Ayo if this is your final decision then you have to go find a new team" Riley said.

Ayo just looked away and said nothing except for one word and it was yes. Vulcan, Riley, Aqua, and Luna were shocked and cried to see their old trainer betray them and said that thing. Ayo walked up to them and placed their Pokeballs on the ground and turned around again. "See you guys later" Ayo said walking back to Yami. "Ayo you will adjust for a while" Yami said tossing up a pokeball. "Darkrai use Hypnosis on everyone here so we can make a gateway" Yami said giving the command.

Darkrai moved her hands up and down then small circles appeared in front of everyone in the stands even Yukiko and Ayo's Pokémon. "No Ayo I will try to get you back" Yukiko and all of Ayo's Pokémon said before their eyes closed and fell to sleep.

30 minutes later….

Everyone at the Contest hall were starting to wake up from Darkrai's Hypnosis. Yukiko saw Ayo's Pokémon holding up there Pokeballs and she saw in their hearts that they were sad and wanted to retrieve Ayo back and bring him back to his senses. "Do you guys want Ayo back?" Yukiko asked.

" _Why bother he made his decision we can't change it"_ Riley said. _"Wait I heard that Lucario speak"_ Yukiko said. _"Ayo entrusted us with telepathy to two people one was him and two was you, Yukiko"_ Riley said. _"That's nice but do you the rest of you feel this way?"_ Yukiko asked. The rest of them looked down and didn't even say anything.

" _Well I thought you were his partners, he shared everything with all of you his laughs, spirit, his mind and most importantly his heart and after he caught all of you, you all became his family I just don't see why Riley you all of people don't want to get back your guardian trainer"_ Yukiko said.

" _You're right he caught me as a Riolu and we have been best friends since then all of us he caught us, right now we shouldn't turn our backs on him"_ Riley said. " _Riley is right we shouldn't do this to him, even ayo knew it was hard to do this that's why we are going to bring him back_ " Vulcan said. "Come Aqua remember you helped him get his first Gym Badge so you can't tell me you don't feel any connection to him?" Vulcan asked her. "I remember that day crystal clear he was talking about that for more than one day, yes we must get back Ayo" Aqua said. "He caught him on a full and on your first date, Yukiko so on that day I will not forget because no one wanted a Umbreon they thought of us as bad and evil Pokémon but he wanted me and welcomed me with open arms" Luna said. "So I will be in to get back Ayo and sense" Luna said.

"Thank you Yukiko for relighting that spark of trust we had for Ayo" Riley said. All of them were bowing to Yukiko, "so how do we snap Ayo back to Normal?" Riley asked. "With you guys and a little bit of sense slap and Riley I'm going to need you to help me mega evolve you so ayo can see it the light that both of you created" Yami said. "But first you need a Mega ring" Riley said. "Where do I get one of those" Yukiko said.

" _From Aggron when she trusts you a little bit more then you gain the Mega ring, the Aggronite and one more thing a strong bond with a Pokémon and you will be able to Mega Evolve any Pokémon that trusts you so right now the most important thing is to increase that trust and also gain Gym Badges so you defend yourself against Ayo's onslaught"_ Riley said. _"You are right Yami must be giving him strong Pokémon now anyway return to your Pokeballs you guys are coming with me"_ Yukiko said. _"Thank you again"_ Riley said going back to his pokeball.

While Yami was…

"Wow Ayo you look good in your custom made uniform that's what we are made of" Yami said. "But does it have to be all black" Ayo said. From a black and white t-shirt hoodie and jeans to obsidian black hoodie cloak. "I mean I custom picked it out just for you I don't know why your so mean" Yami said. "Well im sorry for judging it" Ayo said. "Ok anyway it's time for you first mission you will be apprehending your friend Kichirou Nobunyuki I have intel that he is actually a son of the Pokémon Ranger and he his Ranger trying to steal our master plans" Yami said.

"Wow this guy is something else but why is this my first mission?" Ayo asked. "He won't suspect anything from you and also you are his training buddy" Yami said. "But remember I don't have any Pokémon" Ayo said. "Oh really I picked some of you favorite Pokémon and made them a little stronger" Yami said.

"Here look" Yami said, the opened four Pokeballs since the rest were empty the first one out came a tall yellow sheep with two red orbs on its forehead and another on its tail, it had three black lines on its neck and on its tail and it's left arm it had a yellowish/black orb in a middle of a gauntlet. A forest Gecko with sharp arm blades with six yellow medium size orbs on its back its tail was like hedge that were sharp. The next one was a black dragon with three heads this dragon had six wings and had three tails one was long the rest were short its lower body was blue and red. Then finally Ayo's favorite Pokémon was a red dragon shaped Pokémon with at the end of its tail was a fire, it whole body was orange except for the inside of his wings with a customize necklace with a red/orange orb in the middle.

"A Charizard, Sceptile, Ampharos, and a Hydreigon wow all of these Pokémon are the strongest and Ampharos and Charizard already have Mega Stones with them" Ayo said excitedly. "These Pokémon are yours and you can do anything you want to do with them" Yami said. "Oh cool so I'm supposed to hunt down Kichirou and take him as custody?" Ayo asked. "Nope just get him then bring him here so now go" Yami said. "You will find him at the Nimbasa's Train Station" Yami said.

"Ok Thor, Grassninja, Hydra, and Inferno return and let's get this mission over with" Ayo said running from their base. "Inferno use Fly" Ayo said bring out Charizard. Ayo got on top of Charizard and he flapped his wings and launched himself into the sky. "This is cool" Ayo said taking off. "He is needed for the last step of the plan to make a tournament for Guardians" Yami said looking at Ayo flying off.


	12. I won't join you so you can just leave

Pokémon Guardian Adventures

Chapter 11 (Good): I won't join you so you can just leave

 _Italics~someone is using telepathy_

If you are reading this, then this is the first chapter of the good ending i.e. Ayo denies Yami's offer of Team Cosmic by and which means he will continue traveling with Yukiko. If you wish to read the first chapter of the bad ending which Ayo accepts Yami's offer and doesn't stays with Yukiko both of them will be posted at the same time.

 **(Line Break)**

"I am never going to join you Team Cosmic because me and Yukiko will stop you so you can just leave this Contest" Ayo said. "Phew, I actually thought you were going to join her Ayo but I knew you wouldn't do that" Yukiko said. "Fine but you would have had everything that's just a disappointment anyway but let's get this Contest Battle underway go Scizor" Yami said tossing her Pokeball up into the air. "If I had gone with you I wouldn't been do a quote an old man taught me" Ayo said. "He who is afraid of doing too much always does too little" the old man told Ayo. "I didn't know what that quote meant until now, if I joined you then I would just have that power handed to me but since I didn't I can earn that power" Ayo said

"So I don't want to train but that better choice than joining your Team, so I choose you Luna" Ayo said. "Yeah Ayo you can do it I know you can" Yukiko said. "Well if you want to play like that then I won't beat you in front of people but I will take my leave return Scizor go Darkrai" Yami said swapping Pokeballs. "Darkrai use Hypnosis so we can leave this place" Yami said walking away.

Darkrai moved her hands up and down then small circles appeared in front of everyone in the stands even Yukiko and Ayo were falling asleep. "No Yami I will get you back and I you pay for trying to steal Ayo away from me" Yukiko said before their eyes closed and fell to sleep. "Yami wai~t stop ri~ght th~ere you wo~n't get away" Ayo said trying not to fall asleep. "Goodnight little boy" Yami said.

30 minutes later….

Everyone at the Contest hall were starting to wake up from Darkrai's Hypnosis. Yukiko saw Ayo waking up and she went to him and she asked him "what do we do now she's planning something big?" Yukiko asked. "First I need to get my badge from Norman and I need your help so if I could borrow Zabohi for my Gym Battle I promise nothing will happen to him?" Ayo asked. "Ok just make sure you win this time" Yukiko said giving Ayo Zabohi's Pokeball.

15 minutes later…

Ayo and Yukiko walk into Norman's Gym again and saw his Gym motto on the wall, Strength is within you and your Pokémon so unleash it. "Norman I know you're here I came to challenge you again so step out here" Ayo said yelling at the Dojo doors. Norman walks out and says, "really have you learned nothing from last time maybe you need me to beat you for the third time" Norman said in a cocky tone.

"Not this time because I have combined powers with my girlfriend so I'm not going to lose this time" Ayo said. "If you say so, hear I will make you a deal if you win I will give both you a Gym Badge but if you lose to me then you can't challenge me for one whole month" Norman said. "So is that a deal?" Norman asked. Ayo looked at Yukiko and she nodded her head. "Deal" Ayo said, "ok then Max get the Gym ready for this battle that will like no other" Norman said. "Yes dad" Max said.

"If you are ready to lose come and follow me" Noman said walking behind the Dojo's doors and revealing the same arena. Ayo and Norman walked to the opposite ends of the battlefield. Max came out was holding red and green flags.

"This will be a one on one match with neither side substituting and this match is the challenger Ayo Uchiwa from Nuvema Town against Castelia Gym Leader Norman, the match will start when both the challenger and leader" Max said.

"Go Zabohi" Ayo said tossing the pokeball. Zabohi appeared from the pokeball he was slithering around in the air then stopped then hovered off the ground. "I know this time I won't lose and you will give me and Yukiko that Badge" Ayo said. "Just keep on dreaming go Slaking" Norman said. A red light came out of the Pokeball and a giant ape that was laying down with a white beard and brown fur.

"Let the battle begin again" Max said declaring the start of the match. "Slaking just lay there like last time" Norman said. So Slaking just did nothing and looked at Zabohi. "Zabohi do nothing also" Ayo said copying the command. So Slaking and Zabohi did nothing and just looked at each other. "So you think this funny Slaking end it with Hammer Arm" Norman said.

Slaking's arm turned into stone, it tried to slam it on Zabohi but just kept wrapping itself around Slaking's arm to dodge the attack. "What how is that possible?" Norman asked. "You see Zabohi is flexible which is why he is able to do that and now use you Flamethrower on Slaking's face. Zabohi stop wrapping Slaking's arm and opened his mouth to release a spiral of fire on Slaking's Face. Slaking stumbled back from the hit and was also burned from it. Zabohi started wrapping itself again on Slaking's arm.

"Ok so you burned us that won't stop us, Slaking try to get that thing off your arm by using your Fling attack" Norman said. So Slaking moved his arm but Zabohi just moved to his back. "Now use Discharge on his legs so he can't walk" Ayo said. Zabohi unleashed a ball that was filled with electricity on Slaking's legs and feet.

Slaking feel down and couldn't get, he was starting to feel the burn from Zabohi's Flamethrower. "This is our strength the power of friendship and love something that I didn't realize until now it is the strongest strength" Ayo said. "I'm not going to lose now Slaking time for your Trump Card use Giga Impact" Norman said.

"OK then well also use our Trump Card Zap Cannon" Ayo said. Slaking was dragging his feet on the ground and Zabohi was charging a large spiral of electricity that looked like a meteor. Slaking ran slowly towards Zabohi but Zabohi jumped over him and released the Zap Cannon. Zabohi's Zap Cannon was too strong for Slaking since he had already taking so much damage before for his other attacks. When the smoke cleared from Zabohi's attack Slaking was still standing but the burn took the last bit of health he had.

"Slaking is unable to battle, this battle goes to Ayo and Zabohi" Max said raising the green flag. Zabohi landed on the ground safety. "So Norman a deal is a deal I won so give me two Gym Badges one for me and one for Yukiko" Ayo said walking up to him. "No I lost how did I lose?" Norman asked. "Yep you lost now get over it" Ayo said.

Max walked up to Ayo and Yukiko then showed them the Gym's badge, "I am shocked that you won Ayo, well Ayo and Yukiko here is the Balance Badge" Max said. He handed them a badge shaped like a scale with weights on each side, "alright I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to Zabohi" Ayo said handed back Zabohi to her. "I know that's why I trusted you with her" Yukiko said.

"This Gym Badge will allow traded Pokémon to listen to you a little more but not a lot" Max said. "Now since you have three Gym Badges, you are half way on becoming Pokémon League Champion, if you want to get stronger then go fight the Ghost-Type Coordinator, Fatima she is Fourth Gym Leader of the Pokémon League go to Nimbasa City" Max said.

"Wow a Diva for a Gym Leader maybe she is a Coordinator" Ayo said. "Oh yeah take this TM27, this is Return a powerful Normal-Type move you can teach to your Pokémon to test your friendship with your Pokémon" Max said. "We will be leaving now and Norman thanks for showing me what true strength is" Ayo said. "Wait how did I?" Norman asked. "Just look deep within yourself to find it" Ayo said.

Ayo and Yukiko were getting a call on their X-transceiver. "Hello who is this?" Ayo asked. "Ayo I need your help find me at Nimbasa City I will tell you everything I know" Kichirou said logging off. "Kichirou is in trouble" Ayo said looking at Yukiko.


End file.
